


给 吖吖MM的生贺（不二越）

by miyawx



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyawx/pseuds/miyawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>祝吖吖MM永远年轻快乐^_^<br/>Ps：这是一份十分咸湿的生日礼物。也是我第一次写不二越，希望喜欢。<br/>PPs：小H文就不要谈性格啦……</p>
            </blockquote>





	给 吖吖MM的生贺（不二越）

“越前龙马，剩零，东京大学一年级学生，网球社社员……”  
“等等，”越前喊住朋香：“剩零是什么东西。”  
“就是被剩下的零啦，你别打断我。”朋香凶狠地挥了一下手，越前委屈地缩回桃城的怀抱，明明是他的生日会，为什么今天一整天都要被凶。  
朋香又吧啦吧啦说了一大堆，把越前从小到大的糗事都翻出来，一直到崛尾哀嚎着饿死了，她才停下来，郑重宣布道：“我宣布，越前龙马十八岁生日会正式开始。”朋香一声令下，众人一齐打开花炮，彩色的小碎片洒向寿星，越前被桃城扯着脸拉出一个笑来。  
“生日快乐，龙马君。”樱乃端着一个巨大的蛋糕款款走来，众人拍掌唱起了生日歌。  
“吹蜡烛，快许愿。”桃城催促着，越前脸红红的去吹蜡烛，双手合十许了个愿。小杏吵着要他说出愿望。  
“他一定是想找到个强壮有力的小攻啦。”朋香率先喊了出来，引得哄堂大笑，越前满脸黑线，切蛋糕分蛋糕。他的朋友里多的是爱闹爱玩的，一下子就玩开了，唯一不会玩的越前端着蛋糕坐到角落里去，没多久，桃城就跟了过来。他一把把越前抱在怀里，凑在他的耳朵边低声道：“哥哥今天给你送了份大礼。”  
“什么？”  
“待会儿你去桔子酒店3069，东京男公关的NO.1可在等你哦。”  
“我才不要！”  
“什么不要，都十八岁了还是个处男，我都替你丢脸。”  
“我只是很忙！”没爸没妈的孩子生活很艰难的好不好。  
“是啊，忙着打工，连谈恋爱的人都没有，你小子到现在还没跟男人接过吻吧，当然和我不算。”  
“那又怎么了。”  
“丢人。”  
“哪里丢人了，你还差得远呢。”  
“反正你给我去，不然你自己找一个，你没见到这里都是恨不得把你嫁出去的吗，单身公害。”  
越前：“……”越前感觉膝盖深深中了一箭，他也很期待爱情，可是不知道为什么，他永远都找不到男朋友！唯一一个有点暧昧的，还因为想亲他，被他一拳揍成了熊猫而跑走了。越前自认为不古板，只是他觉得，这种事情还是要跟相爱的人做才好。  
“你还要被切原笑是老处男吗。”  
越前不说话了。  
“我们钱都帮你付了，你不去就是浪费。”桃城再接再厉，他深知小学弟弱点，小学弟什么都好，就是有点“节约”，这也没办法，一个人打工付学费，还要照顾孤儿院的弟弟妹妹，是够为难的。果然越前原本坚定的脸色出现了迟疑，丰润的嘴唇被他咬出几个浅浅的印子，许久，他轻轻点了下头。桃城松了口气，他真服了这个小学弟，明明外表又软又萌可爱得连他这个大直男都快弯了，怎么感情方面到现在还是一片空白。皇帝不急太监急，但愿今晚之后，他会对感情主动一点。

“306930693069……”越前紧张得全身都在冒汗，双手双脚僵硬得如同僵尸一般同手同脚上楼梯。最后一节楼梯明显高了一段，越前一个踉跄朝前栽倒。  
“痛。”越前瞬间眼泪汪汪的，脑袋被嗑出了一个大包。哪个房间来着，啊，对了，3096！

不二正在洗澡，他的航班在四个小时后，原本想找迹部喝一杯，那重色轻友的家伙正抱着新到手的美少年啃得不亦乐乎。被不二抱怨了几句，他很大方地让人送来一个。不二和迹部能够成为狐朋狗友是有很多方面的原因的，比如两人都喜欢猫一样的美少年。不二突然觉得自己有点悲哀，居然还要靠找公关来解决生理需求，他决定忙完这一阵，要留在日本好好谈一次恋爱。走了那么多国家，还是喜欢日本的男孩，听话乖巧，床上又放得开……

隐约听到门卡刷过时候的滴滴声，不二加快了速度。他不觉得迹部那家伙能在一个小时后内给他找出什么绝色，不过也勉强凑合了，不然剩下的几个小时真没法打发。  
在腰间围上毛巾，边擦着头发走出去，门口正站着一名少年，他似乎在打量这房间，一见到不二，立刻露出紧张防备的动作。不二随口道：“你先去洗个澡，浴室在那边——”拿着毛巾的手突然一顿：“站住！”  
少年被他吓了一跳，猛地停住脚步。  
不二倒吸了一口气，眼里的蓝冰消融化成潺潺的流水，繁花盛开阳光普照，溪水泛起朵朵欢快的浪花，胖胖的小丘比特拉开金色的爱之箭，不二周助的爱情之花展开，他一见钟情了！眼前的少年，就跟他梦里走出来一般，不，比他梦里的还要完美。那受到惊吓小鹿斑比一般的眼神，红润而颤抖的嘴唇……不二瞬间就硬了。

眼看那少年被自己这一惊一乍的弄得手足无措，不二立刻恢复了他往常笑咪咪的样子：“刚才吓到你了吗，你不用洗澡了，先去床上躺着，我马上就来。”开玩笑，就四个小时，不能浪费！不二感觉心中那头轻嗅蔷薇的猛虎就要苏醒——  
“我已经…来的时候已经洗过了……”少年弱弱地道，两手紧紧扯着衣角，湿润的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着不二。  
嗷呜！不二能听到猛虎的咆哮声，过去!压倒他!吃掉他！表情却愈加温柔。  
“真是体贴，来。”不二把手按在越前的肩膀上，引着他做到沙发上：“你叫什么名字，小家伙。”他的左手绕过越前的肩膀，把他拉到怀里，低头亲吻他的嘴唇。一如他所想象的那般美好，柔软、湿润、带着蛋糕的甜香……  
“刚吃过蛋糕，嗯？”不二有点控制不住自己，飞快脱开越前的外套，双手从他衣服的下摆滑进去，如丝绸般光滑的肌肤带给他莫大的享受，他抱着越前翻了个身，把越前放在沙发上，抬起一条腿压在他的腿上。  
“……生日。”越前被吻得几乎窒息，手忙脚乱的想要摆脱不二，男公关都是这么、这么饥渴的吗，不过也可能是出场费比较贵，赶着去下一场。

越前有点不想做了，就让那点钱打水漂吧。他想要推开不二，不二却以为他在玩情调，把他压得更紧，顺便利落地扯掉T衫，拉掉裤子。越前还没回过神来，就已经赤身裸体了。  
“没有穿内裤呢。”不二眼里的笑意更深。  
不是没穿，是连着裤子被一起扒掉了啊！越前捂住下身，感觉不对劲，又连忙去捂上半身。不二被逗得笑出了身，手指刮过挺立的乳尖。  
“怎么那么害羞。”  
越前欲哭无泪，他怕自己太紧张脱衣服手会抖，特意选了宽松的，没想到遇到个急性子的公关，连准备的时间都没有。  
“你停一下——啊！”越前还没来得及开口，不二再一次压住了他，同时双手分开他的腿：“小家伙，我没什么时间了，先让我做一回，你看我多硬。乖乖，下一次回来再找你好好玩……”  
“呜，你先放开我，放开……痛啊！”不二的手指伸进小穴，越前发出一声惨叫，一脚将不二踹开。  
“我说了让你等一等！”他朝着不二怒吼，抱过自己的衣服挡住身体。

不二坐在地上，满脸的错愕：“你没给自己准备过？”不二把手按在脑袋上，叹了口气：“你都洗了澡过来，居然不知道给自己弄点润滑…油……”不二猛地抬起头。越前正躲在沙发角，全身缩成球状，脸埋在臂弯里，颤抖不止。  
“你是第一次？”不二试探着问道。  
越前停住不动了，许久才几不可察地点了下头。  
不二：“……”  
哈利路亚，心中的小溪流瞬间化身温泉，和着圣歌喷射出朵朵爱心形的水花。  
不二的沉默让越前倍感羞耻，果然自己的表现很丢脸吧。他咬咬牙，抬起头看着不二，认真地道：“还是算了吧，你去忙你的，钱不退的。”  
“不不，是我不好。”不二瞬间清醒，立刻从地上站起来。腰间的毛巾被蹭掉，露出他昂扬的肉棒。越前睁大了眼睛盯着不二，意识到越前的目光，不二得意地挺了挺。越前飞快地撇开头。不二笑得愈发阳光灿烂。他是很想直接塞到那张诱人的小嘴里去，但是，不能再吓到这个小可爱，他不甘愿地披回毛巾，坐到越前身边。越前抖了抖，想要逃开，不二眼疾手快，一把将他搂住放回到腿上。

“抱歉，是我太心急了。”他亲吻着越前的头发，同时右手来回抚摸越前的脊椎骨。越前在他的手底下颤抖得像只小狗，不二起了怜惜之情。  
“呐，我们先认识一下吧。我是不二周助，你呢。”  
“……龙马。”  
“好孩子。”  
不二尝试着去吻着越前的脸颊，越前没有表现出明显的反抗。  
“不要怕，会很舒服的，我保证你会喜欢。”他轻轻含住越前的耳垂，越前发出一声纤细的呻吟，这是他的敏感点。不二暗自得意，舌头沿着耳廓轻舔，左手按在越前的小腹上。  
“咕噜咕噜。”  
越前：“……”  
不二笑了起来：“没吃饱吗，小寿星？”

“有点，只吃了点蛋糕……”  
“那我们叫点外卖。”不二伸手拿过放在茶几远端的菜单：“想吃什么，牛排？寿司？”  
“寿司。”越前傻乎乎地应道，显然对着画风的转变适应无能。  
“好，再要点水果吧，要一篮子草莓好吗？”  
越前点了点头，眼角的余光瞄到菜单，几乎要咆哮了：2800元一颗的草莓，这草莓是金子做的吗！  
“怎么了，不喜欢吃草莓吗？”  
“没……”越前泪流满面，侧过头来看不二：男公关赚得真不少啊，这些东西要给提成的吧，他去当男公关有人要吗……  
不过，长成不二这副模样，有人掏钱也不奇怪了……越前盯着不二的侧脸，越看越觉得这人眼熟，当他最终想起是在哪里见过这人的时候，他叫出了声：“你是不二周助，那个网球选手！”  
不二一愣，继而笑出声：“你知道我啊。”  
越前：“……”  
网球选手居然来当男公关！网球选手的奖金那么少吗！！！桃城前辈好大手笔啊，居然会给他找一个网球选手……越前脑子里乱成一团浆糊，什么千奇百怪的想法都冒出来了。  
“你也打网球吗？”  
“嗯。”越前眼睛发亮：“我看了你在美网上的表现，如果你最后那一下不用白鲸，而是——呜！”  
不二吻住越前，大手在他的屁股上揉搓着，两人本就赤裸着，滚烫的皮肤相互摩擦，越前也兴奋起来。不二露出一个诱惑的笑，伸手握住他的肉棒撸动，越前趴在他的身上喘着粗气。不二趴在他耳边，柔声道：“真高兴你也喜欢网球，等我比完赛回来教你好吗。”  
越前：“！！！”

门铃声响起，不二抓过毛毯盖住两人的身体，拿起遥控器按了开门，侍者推着小拖车送来不二要的寿司草莓，还有一瓶酒。侍者摆餐的过程，不二手上的动作没停过，人前的交换让越前十分羞耻，他钻进不二怀里，使劲地把自己的脸藏起来，咬住牙不让呻吟声溢出口。  
不二愈发得意，彬彬有礼地道谢，空出一只手给了那侍者丰厚的小费。侍者走之前忍不住道：“你们感情可真好。”  
“是呢。”不二抬起越前的脸当着侍者的面又吻了下去，侍者带着笑离开。关门声传来，越前心一松，不二的手指就着他顶端的黏液探进他的小穴。  
“你放开…啊…”不二的手不像他人那么秀气，习惯握球拍的手骨节会粗大，手指会有粗砺的茧子，摩擦着越前细嫩的肠肉。越前又痛又痒，无助地攀着不二的肩膀，泪眼汪汪的哀求地看着他。不二微微一笑，手指在他的小穴里缓进缓出，像在摸索着什么，他猛地按住一个点，越前叫了一声，浑身失了力气，软倒在他身上。  
“在这里呢。”不二又进了一根手指，那里又酸又麻，脑袋里一片空白，眼泪不住地掉：“你快出来，不要了…啊……”不二重重连按两下，极度的刺激下，越前居然射了出来。不二坏笑着握住他的黏液，递到越前面前，越前满脸通红地躲开，不二亲了亲他，不再捉弄他。

“吃草莓吧。”不二挑了一颗红彤彤的草莓，用草莓摩擦越前的嘴唇。越前还在高潮的余韵中回不过神来，下意识地张开嘴，不二却把草莓拿了回来，含住一半，意思竟是要越前自己来咬。越前的情欲被挑动，也顾不得害羞，两手抓着不二的手臂，微微翘起屁股来咬，两人湿漉漉的下半身一直摩擦着。不二硬得难受，他咬碎草莓，推进越前嘴里，与他唇舌相交，草莓的甜汁在口腔里扩散开，越前不住地吞咽，连带着吮吸不二的舌头。不二突然停住动作，从越前嘴里退了出来。越前困惑地看着他，不二两手扶住他的腰：“再被你这么玩下去，我也要出来了，所以——”  
他把越前放在沙发上，跪趴在他两腿之间，手指伸进小穴试了一下松软度，便退出来，扶着湿淋淋的肉棒顶进去。  
越前怕疼似的哼了一声，有点痛，但是更多的是被充满的肿胀感。那感觉十分舒服，不二的动作强壮有力，他整个身体都被他掌控着，既无助又满足。越前眯起眼，发出哼哼唧唧的声音。不二把他的脸转过来与他接吻。越前有点意识不清了，只觉得不二的吻霸道又温柔，舒服得他只想与他这样吻着，什么也不做。但不二顶着他那个敏感的点，用力地冲了两下，越前又不想接吻了，他只想躺下来，被不二这样弄……

感觉到越前的变化，不二加快了速度。越前只觉得要被顶穿了，他遏制不住地大叫求饶，双手拉得沙发的垫子皱成一团，肠壁在强烈的抽查下阵阵痉挛。不二狠插了两下，深深顶进去，注入滚烫的种子。越前被刺激得再一次射了出来，弄得沙发黏答答的一片。不二搂着他，半软的肉棒还留在他体内缓缓抽插着。  
“奖你吃草莓。”不二用同样的草莓喂越前吃了一颗。这一次越前主动了许多，学着不二的样子吻他，不二居然被他的动作挑得情动，那东西慢慢又有了抬头的趋势。  
“我们再来一次？ ”  
“你不是要赶时间吗…呜，轻，轻点……”  
“谁要赶时间啦，没那回事，呵呵。”

越前也不知道他们做了多少次，到最后两人都玩得脱力，不二睡着了，两只手还搂着他。越前睁着困倦的眼，看着不二好看的眉眼，心里有些苦涩。这是他第一次交欢的人，他感觉自己好像有点喜欢他了。然而不二的价钱大概是他这辈子都付不起的。越前伸手握住两人的连接处，将不二轻轻地从自己身体里抽离，满满的精液随之溢出来，湿了沙发。越前有点想哭，回去以后就什么都没有了。他弯下腰在不二的眼睛上亲吻了一下，起身收拾衣服。  
桌子上的草莓被两人边玩边吃用完了，寿司倒还没动过。越前粗略算了一下账，那股离愁别绪一下子消失得无影无踪。这个混蛋！ NO.1果然就是吃钱的，他真想一走了之，让不二被剥光了拍裸照还钱。但看着他睡梦中柔和的面孔，越前有些不忍，他把全身的钱掏了个遍，拿了十块钱当车费，剩下的码得整整齐齐的放在不二的身边，顺便留下一张纸条。最后看了不二一眼，越前拖着疲惫的身体离开。

不二从美梦中醒来，身体酥酥麻麻的，舒服得一点都不想动。他转个身想要个吻，却扑了个空，意识到身边没人了，不二猛地惊醒，懊恼地拍拍脑袋：应该要他事后留下来的……不二着急的找到手机，拨通迹部的电话，那个小东西可千万不能落到迹部或者任何人手里。手机正在接通，不二注意到了桌子上那一叠零散的纸币，还有几个钢镚儿，最下面还压着一张纸条。不二抽出纸条，见上面用工整的字体写道：“我很满意你的服务，等有机会了，我还会来找你的。”  
不二：“……”


End file.
